Adventure time with Demonic
by Demonic the raptor-man
Summary: What happens with I go trolling around the land of AAA... they are strewed P.S. Another Characters from another stories I made, will be in this.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time or any of their Characters; I have too much respect for them.

My First Fan functioning so sorry if its trucks.

Adventure Time with Demonic

Chapter 1: Ruby the Pirate at night

Gumball was sitting in his kitchen baking some cakes for Fionna for yet again, saving him from the Ice Queen when she tried to kidnap him, as he take out the thread cake that he have made something caught his eye "oh... what's thins", Gumball walked over to the table to find a black letter with Help in blue writhed on it. He opened the letter and readied it.

Dear Prince Gumball

I need your assistants right now, please come to the beach and bring Fionna, Cake, Marshall and Lord Monochromicorn so please HELP ME!

From King One Eye

Gumball was surprised that this King One Eye person didn't send the letter to Fionna; he wanted to ask him why send a letter to a ruler of a kingdom, when he could have just send it to Fionna. "Peppermint Maid can you please send Fionna, Cake, Marshall and Monochromicorn letters to meet me at the beach", Peppermint Maid bowed and went to write and send the letters to Prince Gumball's friends, as she did Gumball went to get ready for any trouble King One Eye might be in.

At the Beach

Prince Gumball, Fionna, Cake, Marshall and Monochromicorn all arrived at the beach, Cake was on Fionna's head scared to go close to the water "Oh, girl... my tail is frizzing out" Cake looked all around, which just made her tail frizz even more.

"Cake chill, were here to see King One Eye" Fionna said while looking around for the King in question, silencele she hear something "whoa" Fionna looked toward the ocean and saw a ship with its commons pointing right at them "Gumball we should take cover!" she said while taking cover behind a large rock.

Gumball, Cake, Marshall and Monochromicorn followed Fionna behind the large rock.

"I'll take care of this carp" said Marshall as transformed into a large bat Demon and fly over to the ship, only to be stop be a wall of Ice "what the?" suddenly the wall become a Icy hand and griped him, Marshall struggled to break free but he can't break free, the hand through him back onto the beach hitting the ground hard.

"Marshall!" said Fionna as she begun run toward Marshall, running behind her was PG, Cake and LM

"Yeah ... I'm all right" said Marshall as he was getting up; Marshall's eyes begin to burn with anger "Ice Queen where are you" he said in a hissing tone.

"SORRY, BUT YOUR ICE QUEEN IS NOT BEHINED THIS ONE" said a voice from the ship.

Gumball, Fionna, Cake, Marshall and Monochromicorn all looked toward the ship and saw a woman wearing pirate clothing, with a closer look they could tell that she was a green Fire elemental?, she drew her sword which was made of Ice? This just confuses then, a green fire elemental? Carrying an ice sword without getting hunt by it let alone use it.

"What... you ever seen a fire demon before ha, ha, ha" said the green fire elemental looking at them with an evil smile on her force.

"Who are you and what is this about" said Gumball looking at the woman with anger in his voice.

"I'm just a distraction, so my craw can steal all your personal belongings and my name's ruby" she said with a laughing slime look on her force.

Gumball, Fionna, Marshall and Monochromicorn just looked at each other with confusion, while Cake was thinking "but you and your ship is here, how are you and your craw stealing when your here" she said with an even bigger smile on her force.

"This is just a scouting ship my dear, my real ship is in the ice kingdom with all of AAA princes, Peppermint Maid and the Ice queen trapped in my new icy home base, located in the ice kingdom" Ruby said with an evil slime.

"WHAT!" said Fionna with an angry and yet a surprised face, "YOU KIDNAPPED ALL THE PRINCES IN AAA, PEPPERMINT MAID, AND ICE QUEEN AND YOUR KEEPING THEM IN THE ICE KINGDOM!" Fionna said now having a very angry face with her right eye twitching.

"Plus, we also kidnapped Marshall' mother too" said Ruby in a clam voice.

"What? How did you kidnap my mother" Marshall said with confusing on his face again.

"Will I'm off to my base, so see you losers later" Ruby said as her ship began to sail out.

Gumball, Fionna, Marshall, Cake and LM could only watch as Ruby sailed out with anger and confusing on the faces, until Gumball eyes widened.

Gumball began to run toward his kingdom screening "MY KINGDOM" with the rest running after him.

When their all got to the candy kingdom, they was nothing there, the entire kingdom was gone. Gumball dropped to his knees and began to cry, Fionna and Cake made worried face at each.

"BEEMO" said the both, as they started to run to their tree house which was gone with Beemo, so Fionna and Cake were beginning to panic.

Marshall flew to his cave and just like Gumball, Fionna and Cake's homes. The cave was gone which made him say "how do you steal a cave?" in confusing, then he began to get angry "MY AXE-BASS" he said with flaming eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After Gumball left and before Ruby

Peppermint Maid was cleaning up Gumball's room until one of the guard come and said "Peppermint maid, there's a person wanting to meet you down stairs at the front door" Peppermint Maid respond by saying "ok? Tell the person to wait for me in the garden".

"Ok" the grand said and begun to walk down stair.

Peppermint Maid begum to walk to Gumball's bathroom, "looking good" she said to herself with some sweetness in her voice. She began to walk down to garden as she did, she begun to think who would want to speak to her. When she reached the garden she could see the person with the door only a bit opened, she could see that the person was a man... a very tall man around 7.5 feet high.

He was covered in dark green emerald like scales and had long sets of dark blue sapphire feathers which looked a lot like hair, around his thin leg were two candy kids going thought them as if they were trees, as she continued to look at him she noticed that he was wearing sweatpants which were very lose around the legs, she also looked at the man's hand? No they were more like large claws, and he had five fingers? After she looked at his body, his body was more human like except for the legs and claws but totally human, she looked at his face which looked right back at her with sharp lizard like eyes which were silver grey.

He leaned down to the kids and said something to them, they moved their heads and ran off, and as the kids ran off he started to walk towards Peppermint Maid which gave her a good view of his tail, his tail was very long with those dark green emerald scales, "who are you, and why are you here" she said very nervously, she felt very nervous, scared and yet very comfortable with him around.

"My name is Demonic, Demonic the raptor-man or what others call me... Demonic the god of demons and monsters" he said with a proud and peaceful smile.

Peppermint Maid was set back a bit from what he just said, "THE GOD OF DEMONS AND MONSTERS" she said in a very high pitched voice of fear.

"If you think that I'm here to kill you all, then think again because I'm here to ask you if you would come to the ice kingdom for a party I'm having for all the royal kingdoms and yes I have already told Gumball about it and he'll be there later after he's done helping someone else, so please come with me" he said with a smile that can make any woman fall head-over-heels for.

"If Prince Gumball will be there after he's done, then I'll go with you" she said as she held out her hand to her surprise Demonic gently took and kissed very gently, which made her blush and gave her a good look at his claws, they were smooth ivory and his scales were just as smooth but she also noticed that around his risks there were feathers and some kind of magic symbols on the back of his hand.

"OK, then I wills teleport us to the ice kingdom" Demonic said as he put his hands together as the feathers around his body began to glow black and white.

Right their Peppermint Maid could only watch with amazement on her face, and like that she and Demonic were gone with Peppermint Maid unaware of that Demonic just didn't teleport them, but also stole the hole kingdom and turned it into a ball of pure Black magic.

"Right my old friend, I'll go and attack Fionna and her friends" said a man wearing a penguin style ninja outfit, around 50 miles from where the candy kingdom once was.


End file.
